


Let's Break All the Rules

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: scotthope/langdyne [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School - Au, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, breaking rules, high school party, there's a sex scene too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Hope is attending her first ever high school party with her best friend Ava when she comes across Scott Lang, one of her classmates.He finds out her dad has a list of rules of which she isn't allowed to disobey... and he sets out to help her get over that fear of disobeying her father and break all the rules. And maybe, just maybe, they'll realise there are some feelings there between them.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: scotthope/langdyne [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Let's Break All the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of this!

Hope van Dyne didn’t know why she had agreed to come to this party with her best friend Ava Starr. A high school party just wasn’t her scene. The messy make outs and hookups and drunken arguments and terrible-at-flirting stoners… She just wants to be home reading her novel for English class or watching a nature documentary with her mom and dad. 

And yet Ava has managed to drag her out of the house and to one of their peers’ house and now here they were. Only…

Where’s–

“Ava?” Hope called out over the loud thrum of the bass of the song that was blaring from the speakers. The girl in white and grey had disappeared, soundless like a ghost. 

Hope looked around frantically. Sloppily dancing drunken teenagers were bumping into her and stepping on her toes through her black boots. She pushed through the crowd, pausing briefly every few steps to rise to her tiptoes to survey the scene for any sign of her friend. When her sights landed on the back door—a screen door with a tear toward the top—she spotted the oversized white hoodie and frantically pushed people out of her way and ran to the back, ignoring the shouts of the teenagers she shoved as she made for her escape. 

Throwing open the screen door, she stumbled out onto the patio, but something—someone—caught her by the sleeve of her black and yellow wasp-inspired long-sleeved shirt and tugged her back inside. 

“Susan!” the person said, southern accent thick. 

Hope rolled her eyes and faked a wide smile. “Sonny!” she replied. 

“How are ya, doll?” Sonny asked, releasing Hope’s arm. “That was quite the tumble ya took there.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Hope waves him off, faking a southern accent. 

Sonny Burch and Hope don’t share any classes, and only have lunch together. And since they don’t have any mutual friends, she was able to devise a way to not have him know who she really was. She had had a strange feeling about the boy the moment he sat across from her at lunch the first day of their junior year (he had transferred to the school then). 

“Well then,” Sonny leaned back slightly, his hair falling from behind his ear. “What were you in such a rush for?”

“Well, ya see, Sonny,” Hope chuckled a little nervously, “parties aren’t really my scene. My friend drug me along, and I lost her.”

“Oh,” Sonny said. 

“But I found her, then I fell…” Hope continued. “Now, I best be gettin’ to her. Goodbye, Sonny. See ya at school!”

“Bye Susan!” Sonny replied, raising his Solo cup to her. 

Hope hurries on outside, and shuddered. Once she composed herself, she made her way over to where Ava was seated with four other teenagers around their age. She smoothed down her shirt and took a breath. When she arrived at the group, she recognised one of the boys seated on a pool lounging chair. 

“Oh god,” she groaned, which gained the attention of all five of her peers. 

“Hope! Hi,” Ava beamed up at her friend. “Where were you?”

“We got separated,” Hope explained. “I was looking for you and ran into Sonny Burch.”

“Jesus Christ,” Ava winced.

“Ava, hey. Starr.” One of the four boys gathered around waved at the girls. “Wanna introduce us to your friend?” he asked. 

Hope looked at the boy. He was a bit heavier set than the others, and his skin was darker. And he spoke kind of fast. 

“Oh, right,” Ava said. “Guys, this is Hope van Dyne. My best friend.” She looked at Hope. “Hope, these are the guys.”

“Wombats, more like,” Hope muttered before stealing the cup from Ava’s hand. “What are you drinking?” she asked after taking a whiff. 

“It’s a beer,” Ava replied, snatching the cup back. 

“Hope. Hope van Dyne,” one of “the Guys” said. “I think we have a class together,” he continued. “AP Chemistry.”

Hope looked over at him. The kid she had recognised. “Maybe. And who are you?” she asked. She knew his name. She knew who he was. How could she not? He was annoying and makes bad jokes in class and rides home with the rambling kid in an ugly brown van with the La Cucaracha song as the horn. 

“Sco–” the boy started, but Hope cut him off.

“Scott Lang, I know,” she said. “I was only joking.”

“Oh,” Scott said, eyes wide. “Okay then.”

The rambling guy leaned over and whispered something to Scott. His face heated up and he smacked his friend’s chest. “Luis! Dude, shut up,” he said. 

His friend—Luis—simply erupted into laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Hope asked. 

“Well, you see–” Luis started, but Scott covered his mouth. 

“Nothing,” he said. “It’s nothing. He’s just  _ really _ drunk right now.”

“What? No I’m not,” Luis said, though his speech was muffled. 

“What Luis try to say is,” started one of the other guys, in a thick Russian accent, “Scott have feelings for you.”

_ “Excuse me?” _ Hope said at the same time Ava choked on her beer. 

“This is certainly a development,” the grey-clad girl said once she had stopped choking. 

“Kurt!” Scott whined. 

“Tonight just got  _ interesting _ ,” the remaining guy said, taking his snap-back off. 

Hope stared at Scott. “I- You  _ what _ ?”

“I need a drink.” Scott stood up and hurried for the back door of the house. 

“Scotty!” Luis called after him. “Come on, man! I’m sorry!” 

Scott either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him, because he didn’t respond. 

After a moment, Hope stood and ran after him, careful not to slip into the pool. 

“Scott!” she called after him. He didn’t turn around still. She groaned and did the only thing she could think of:

Jump him. 

She threw herself at him and managed to tackle him to the ground, pinning him there on his front. 

“When someone’s trying to get your attention,” she said, breathing heavily from running, “you stop and listen to what they have to say.”

“You’re crushing me,” Scott wheezed from beneath her. “And I think we have an audience.”

Hope looked up and sure enough, a few of the partygoers were staring at them. 

“Honestly, this is on you if they get the wrong idea,” Scott continued to talk. 

“Shut up,” Hope hissed at him. 

Then he flipped them, him pinning her down. “Rule one: Never take your eyes off your sub.”

Hope’s eyes widened as she looked up at him. Dear  _ God _ , this was hot. 

The boy smirked down at her. 

Maybe she didn’t hate his guts after all. He was cute… In a totally dorky, boyish way. Then she started laughing. 

“Did you just call yourself a sub?” she managed between giggles. 

Scott’s grin faltered and he released her arms. “That’s not what it’s– Oh my god.”

“Okay, get off me. Let’s just call this a tie,” Hope suggested. Scott got off of her and held out his hand to her. She hesitated, then took it and pulled herself up. 

“Do you– um…” Scott started, but trailed off. 

“Do I?” Hope slightly mocked. 

“Do you want a drink? What’s your preference?” Scott asked quickly. 

Hope’s face flushed. “I’m not sure what they have here… Usually I just get champagne or wine at my parents’ dinner parties. And my dad said he doesn’t want me too hungover. I have to drive Ava home.”

“Not to worry,” Scott said in a dramatic tone. “For I have a friend here who disappeared someplace who isn’t a drinker. He can drive us home.”

“Who?” Hope asked as Scott offered her his arm and she took it. 

“You know Jimmy Woo?” the boy asked. 

“The one whose dad works for the government?” the girl asked for clarification. 

Scott nodded. “And my ex-boyfriend.”

“So you’re gay?”

“Bi.”

“Me too.”

They fell into silence as they weaved their way through the crowd of drunken teenagers cramped into the living room. They eventually arrived at the kitchen and Scott headed for a cooler that was leaking onto the floor from the chip dust-covered countertop. 

“Okay, since you don’t know your strong alcohols, I’m just gonna guess with you, okay?” he said, glancing over his shoulder at her. 

“Okay. Nothing too bad though, please,” she replied, stuffing her hands into the back pockets of her black jeans… considering the back pockets were the only real pockets on her pants.

“Let’s get you… a Jack and…” Scott moved to the refrigerator and opened it, peering inside. “A Jack and Coke.”

“Okay.”

Scott started moving around the kitchen, looking for a cup to pour the drink in. He found a stack of extra Solo cups under the sink and took two. He turned around a moment later and held out one of the cups—which was now full—to Hope. 

“Enjoy,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Hope replied, taking the drink from him. 

“So,” Scott started, “what other rules did your dad give you to not break tonight?”

“Why do you want to know?” Hope asked, swirling the liquid in her cup before taking a quick sip and grimacing. 

“Yeah, that’s kinda strong compared to what you’re used to…” he poured himself a cup and took a long drink before leaning back against the counter. “So, you gonna answer my question?”

“Are you going to answer mine?” the girl retorted. 

Scott shrugged. “I want to know so we can get you out of that little bubble he’s forced you in.”

Hope’s eyes softened. “Okay, fine,” she said. “He doesn’t want me to get high, get laid, or get home late.”

“What time does he want you home?”

“Before eleven o’clock sharp.”

Scott suddenly looked serious. 

“What?”

“Finish your drink. Quick.”

“Wha– Why?”

Scott set his cup down and grabbed her shoulders. “We’re going to break every single one of those rules.”

“Excuse me?” Hope’s eyes widened. “We are  _ not _ doing that.”

“Yes, we are doing it,” Scott said. “You need to have fun and not give a shit about your dad and his rules.”

Hope was silent for a moment before looking at Scott with a serious expression. 

“I’m going to kill you if I end up pregnant or in the hospital,” she said. 

“Don’t worry.” The boy released her shoulders. “We’ll be careful.”

***

Hope watched as Kurt expertly rolled a blunt and handed it over to Scott. Scott pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it up. 

“Rule one,” he said around the joint. “Don’t get high.” 

He took a hit then handed it over to Hope, who hesitated before taking it. 

“Is this a good idea?” she asked, just holding it. 

“It’s a great idea. You’ll be breaking a rule.” 

“Come on,” Luis said from beside Scott. “Do it!”

“Don’t be a pussy,” cut in Dave, seated beside Kurt. “Take a hit.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Scott said quickly. “How about just one. Just one hit. That’s it.”

“Would it really be breaking the rule if I just do one?” Hope asked.

“Make up your mind, please,” Scott pouted. “And maybe it would be?”

Hope nodded slowly. 

“Did he specifically say no drugs or just no high?” Scott asked. 

“Um… He just said I can’t get high,” Hope replied after a moment's thought. 

“Then—hoping you’re not a lightweight—one hit won’t do anything to you,” Dave said. 

“Okay… If you’re sure.” And she did it. And started coughing. 

“Shit, right. You’ve never done this before,” Scott said. “That’s a side effect. You’re not used to it.”

Hope eventually stopped coughing and handed the blunt back. “Thanks,” she wheezed. 

Scott took it from her and handed it off to one of the others. 

“What’s next on the list?” he asked.

“Jesus Christ, Scott,” Hope said, sounding exasperated. “Can we hold on for a moment. Can we take this slow?”

“What’s rule number two? What do you have to do?” Luis asked, cutting in.

“Rule Number Two: Don’t have sex,” Ava said from her chair. It was a recliner someone had thrown out the open living room window. “That’s the most important rule, though, in the Pym-van Dyne household. I don’t know why he never makes it rule one, though.”

“Wait, you’re going to fuck someone tonight?” Dave choked. “Is it gonna be Scott, since he’s the one helping you out?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, no,” Hope grimaced, then looked at Scott quick. “No offense.”

Scott shrugged. Then he smirked at her. “But you agreed you would break all three rules tonight, Miss van Dyne.”

“Shut up! I’m trying not to think about it.”

Scott stood up and held out his hand to her. “Come on,” he said.

“We are not going inside that house and screwing, or I swear to God.”

“We’re not, I promise.”

Hope looked at Ava then Scott’s friends with a wary expression.

“Just fucking  _ go _ , Hope,” Ava groaned. 

Hope took Scott’s hand and the two started around the pool, seemingly toward the back gate to head to the front lawn.

“If you do happen to bone, my van is free to use!” Luis called after them.

Scott suddenly released Hope’s hand and pushed her in the water. Hope shrieked and then was submerged. Scott stood laughing for a moment before jumping in after her, fully clothed. Hope came up spluttering and gasping, then Scott emerged from the water in front of her and grinned, laughing. But he wasn’t laughing long, seeing that Hope dunked him back under.

“You asshole!” she grunted as she released him and he came back up. “You should’ve told me or given me a warning!”

“I’m sorry!” he said. And yet he was still smiling at her.

You know what, Hope thought. Screw it.

She grabbed him by his face and kissed him quickly. When she pulled back, Scott looked shocked and dazed. 

“What?” Hope asked, wading away from him. “Didn’t see that coming?”

“Come back here!” Scott started to swim after her. “You can’t just do that and run away!”

“Technically,” Hope stopped retreating and just waded in place, “I didn’t run away, I swam–”

She got cut off by Scott’s lips on hers, his hands holding her arms. She kissed back softly, her hands migrating to his hips. They pulled away from the kiss just a moment later. 

“So,” Scott said after a silent moment.

“Want to go to Luis’s van?” Hope glanced at him. 

“You have no idea.”

***

The van was shaking slightly. 

Scott’s hands gripped Hope’s thighs as she topped him. 

“Shit,” he breathed.

Hope gripped the headrest on the seat. “Oh my god,” she moaned. “Oh fuck…”

Scott’s grip on her tightened. “Oh my god, you’re so good,” he whined against her shoulder. 

Okay, maybe the front seat wasn’t the brightest idea. On both their part. Because Hope maybe kind of sort of leaned back and the horn was there and…

La Cucaracha blared out.

Both of the teens yelped and groaned. 

***

Scott hopped out of the van after Hope. “What time is it?” he asked, rubbing his head.

Hope pulled her phone out of her still-damp pocket and turned tried to turn it on. “Dammit. I don’t know,” she said. “My phone’s waterlogged from when you pushed me in the pool.”

“Sorry,” the boy replied with a guilty tone. “Mine’s dead.”

Then he looked at her. “Do you think it’s almost eleven?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “But after tonight,” she cast a smirk in his direction, “I don’t care.”

“Want me to walk you home?” he asked her. And she nodded.

“I wouldn’t mind that. We’ll break the final rule that way.”


End file.
